You're cheating on me!
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Naruto catches Sasuke with Sakura and jumps to conclusion, accusing his boyfriend… of cheating on him. Oh dear. SasuNaru. V-Day One-Shot.


**Title:** You're cheating on me!

**Summary: **Naruto catches Sasuke with Sakura and jumps to conclusion, accusing his boyfriend… of cheating on him. Oh dear.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto do not belong to me.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

**You're cheating on me!**

Naruto sat around the Uchiha Mansion, in which he had moved in about a month ago. He had gotten familiarized with the Mansion within a week of moving in. Naruto still kept his old apartment because it held precious memories for him – the Sandaime Hokage had bought it for him.

Right now, Sasuke was out, saying he had something to attend to, and didn't want Naruto along for it. Naruto, of course, protested, but to no avail. Naruto pouted as he stomped to get his jacket – which had its painfully bright orange color changed to an orange-red color.

He stepped out of the Uchiha Mansion and walked down the streets. Ever since Sasuke came back, many of the villagers had stopped their verbal insults at Naruto, who didn't seem to mind at all. Naruto headed to the dango shop and got two sticks of dango. He slipped one out of the plastic bag and plopped it into his mouth. As he chewed on the dango though, he heard _two _familiar voices.

" _Sasuke-kun!! Come on!! Let's head for the next store!!" " Are you sure about this…? Sakura?" _

Naruto froze. Sasuke? Sakura? His boyfriend and ex-crush? Together? He saw the pair nearing and quickly teleported out of the dango shop. Naruto reappeared in his own apartment, his mind racing with different possibilities of what he just stumbled across. He came up with the most logical – to him, that is – conclusion: Sasuke with cheating on him. With Sakura. Naruto growled and stomped around the apartment. He decided to stay in the apartment for the night.

Sasuke was confused. He couldn't find Naruto around the Mansion. The blond was supposed to stay at the Mansion today. " Dammit!!" Sasuke cursed. " Why the hell is he?!" In Naruto's apartment, the mentioned blond sneezed. Sasuke growled and decided that he would see Naruto tomorrow when they meet at the training grounds.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Sakura was on the opposite side, her arms crossed, probably impatient too. For some reasons, the other teams were here too, and most were caution not to go near the two raging shinobis. Finally, they saw an orange-red clad figure walked towards them with his head down. At the same time, Kakashi appeared, along with the other senseis Sasuke took a deep breath before yelling. " Naruto, where the hell were you?!"

The blond looked up at him and glared, ignoring him. " What are we doing today, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked. " Well…" Kakashi was thinking if he should continue, seeing that there are two death glares shot at him. He looked at the other senseis who decided that they wanted to pay Kakashi back for whatever he did and kept quiet. But he needed to do something today, or risk the wrath of the Godaime. " SHINOBI BONDING!!" He cried. Naruto had a look of disbelief spread on his face.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura had a sly smile on her face. Kakashi wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was secretly proud of himself. After all, no one in their right mind would like to piss off a Uchiha, a Tsunade-apprentice-medic-nin and the Godaime herself? " But… But…" Naruto tried to protest. " But what? We haven't had a team bonding exercise since the last time." Kakashi said with the usual smile.

" THAT WAS YESTERDAY!!" Naruto yelled. " Ja, I'll go get something so have fun bonding." Kakashi said happily, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto grumbled. " _Probably off to molest Iruka-sensei again… I swear, the next time I see him do it, I'll ban him from seeing sensei for two months!!_" Naruto muttered, turning around to face his teammates as well as the others, who were still a little far away. " Well… Kaka-sensei said it's shinobi bonding, so what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

" First off…" Sakura started, a glint in her eyes. Naruto gulped. " Where the hell were you, Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled in irritation. Naruto ignored the question. Sakura cracked her fist. " Naruto, it is rude not to answer a person's question…" Sakura said sweetly. Naruto took a step backwards, and turned to glare at Sasuke. " I could say the same for you, Sasuke." Naruto spat, crossing his arms. A look of confusion crossed the avenger's face. " What do you mean…?" Sasuke asked.

" You… You…!!" Naruto pointed accusingly. " You're cheating on me!!"

If Sasuke was consuming anything, he would be choking. " I'm WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. " I saw you!!" Naruto yelled. Kiba burst out laughing and was rewarded a smack on his head by Ino. The other watched in interest. " You saw what, exactly?" Sasuke asked. " You were out… with Sakura-chan!!" It was Sakura's turn to be confused. " I'm WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

" See!! Your reactions are the same!! You're cheating on me!!" Naruto yelled, his big, blue eyes starting to tear up. " Wait… Wait… You saw me and Sakura going out and you thought I was cheating on you?!" Sasuke asked. " See!! You said it!! You're cheating on me!!" Naruto yelled, still pointing a finger at them. " Dammit, Naruto. I'm not cheating on you!!" Sasuke yelled. " You are!!" Naruto insisted. " You're–" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips forced onto his own.

Sasuke broke away, still holding onto Naruto. " For the last time… I am _not _cheating on you. Sakura was just helping me out." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him, urging him to go on. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Naruto looked confused as Sasuke handled him the box. With a slight movement of Sasuke's head, Naruto opened the box and gasped.

The box held a necklace that had a pendant on it. The pendant had and fan and a spiral on it – it was the Uchiha Clan symbol overlapping Naruto's spiral symbol. On the back of the pendant was carved: _' We'll last forever and ever.' _

Naruto immediately hugged Sasuke, almost choking the boy. He proceeded the kiss Sasuke passionately, who willingly kissed him back. When they broke apart, Naruto had the largest smile on his face, while Sasuke had a small smile on his face. " I love this, Sasuke!!" Naruto was so happy that it sounded like he was squealing. " I took the whole of yesterday to get that done." Sasuke explained. " But what's with the sudden present?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, sighing. " It's Valentine's Day, remember? Happy Valentine's Day, dobe." Sasuke kissed Naruto. " Hey!! It's not good to say ' Happy Valentine's' with an insult!!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke leaned close to Naruto. " That's coming out from someone who was something to say…?" Sasuke teased. Naruto blushed. " Ahh… Well… erm… Gomen nasai… Sasuke… Sakura-chan…" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura giggled. " Wait, so what exactly did Sakura-chan do?" Naruto asked. " I helped Sasuke-kun pick out a Valentine's Day present since he doesn't know what to do." Sakura explained. Naruto chuckled. " That sounds like the Sasuke we know." Naruto added. Sasuke smacked him over the head. " Hey!!" Naruto protested. Sasuke put on his usual smirk. " I may be your boyfriend, but I'm still Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Naruto pouted.

A loud cough caused Team 7 to turn around. " As much as we like to see you two make out, and as much as this is interesting, we still have 'shinobi bonding', remember?" Ino said. " What are we gonna do then!!" Naruto asked. " You know, I think all those couples have a new catchphrase." Kiba said. Ino laughed. " I agree with all my youthfulness!!" Lee yelled. Neji smirked. The others chorused together:

" You're cheating on me!!"

* * *

A/N: My first Valentine's Day fic!! Wish all couples out there a Happy Valentine's Day!! 


End file.
